


Hold me as if I was innocent

by BaeBeyza



Series: MagsMegs AU stuff [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Bottom Megatron, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Megatron is a bitch but he has feelings too, Megatron's solar panels, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, Ultra Magnus has to top a bitch for emotional support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeBeyza/pseuds/BaeBeyza
Summary: With one quick movement, he sat down on Ultra Magnus’ lap, held his beautiful helm in both servos and wanted nothing else but to quench the thirst for those awe-inspiring lips, which he had been denied for far too long-"Megatron, how about we find a berth first?"
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Series: MagsMegs AU stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Hold me as if I was innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my previous fic "Same dumb play" ~

Megatron was serious when he said that Ultra Magnus wouldn’t have to keep his part of the deal and interface with him. 

But he still longed for it. 

During the eternity he had spent in that forsaken dimension, Megatron had longed for nothing more than to bring Ultra Magnus back under him and tear him apart in sickening pleasure. 

Hear his cries and pleas as they fell on fully functioning audials, see and feel him shatter into pieces around him.

Witness how the light of his optics bursts with shimmering intensity just before it goes out completely.

Oh, but of course he did not entertain such twisted thoughts anymore! 

Megatron just couldn’t stay bitter at his former lover turned backstabber, who banished him forever, so much was to be expected! After all, he did not love just anybody.

No, in no way would Ultra Magnus be anything other than the most steadfast pillar of justice Cybertron has ever seen. Megatron would not settle for less!

So he just swallowed the lovesick anger, because that would not lead him to victory anyway. No, the victory could only be achieved if he got Ultra Magnus back on his site, and a dead Ultra Magnus could not choose. 

Yes, he wanted Ultra Magnus to choose. Megatron longed for Ultra Magnus to choose him, just like he had done in their little golden age. When Megatron was in power and Ultra Magnus was his loyal second in command. When Ultra Magnus wanted to be his lover and stay by his side.

Megatron could never force Ultra Magnus to stay by his side.

He would force everyone else to kneel before his throne, but not his sweet Ultra Magnus, no way. It would never be the same. Ultra Magnus would not look at him with love shining through his optics, no matter how much love Megatron showed him in return.

And what would be the point of loving without being loved back?

And to interface with him, just because Megatron did him a favour, that wasn’t right either. It wouldn’t be love. 

So when Ultra Magnus agreed to the interface- well, Megatron did not want to let on how happy it made him. Although, with the way Ultra Magnus smiled at him, Megatron assumed that he knew anyway. 

Megatron could act as much as he wanted, but he could never fool Ultra Magnus. 

So he quickly decided to stop pretending and simply present his feelings for his sweetspark on a silver platter, yes! 

With one quick movement, he sat down on Ultra Magnus’ lap, held his beautiful helm in both servos and wanted nothing else but to quench the thirst for those awe-inspiring lips, which he had been denied for far too long-

"Megatron, how about we find a berth first?"

Megatron felt like screaming when Ultra Magnus stopped him from taking what was his! And in such a fragging way, too, by simply pressing a digit on his lips. _Gently_ pressing a digit on his lips. So much pent-up carnal lust he was ready to unleash and Ultra Magnus just kept him from charging with a simple touch!

And could he complain? No! 

Ultra Magnus had far more control over him than he ever wanted to give to another person, he was Megatron and _no one_ was allowed to control him!

To act on his emotions was the easiest thing to do, he could not control himself in this state, even if he wanted to, but Ultra Magnus just… did it.

A look at these calm cyan optics, the sound of his soothing deep voice and the feeling of his digit touching him in such an intimate way... Megatron's energetic frame calmed immediately and he felt his cheeks warm.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Slowly he got back on his feet and dragged Ultra Magnus with him so that the two stood next to each other for the first time that day. Megatron looked up to him, Primus, he forgot how tall Ultra Magnus was.

Okay, that is enough heartfelt slag for now-

"I have to cuff you first."

"Why?"

"I cannot let you go with me to my chambers like this, think of my reputation!"

Ultra Magnus dared to roll his optics on him: "What reputation, your reputation for standing above your ex? That never existed."

"Not that!" Megatron shouted, holding up his fists, "My authority, Magnus. I cannot let anyone think that I would treat our enemies with kindness."

"Fair enough." Ultra Magnus said with a calm tone. "Primus forbid anyone to think you are a decent mech."

"I am glad we understand each other."

While reaching into his subspace to get a pair of handcuffs, Ultra Magnus said, "So unless you prove it to them, no one respects you anymore?"

Megatron looked up at him with a frown: "This is for the aesthetics, Magnus. And for morale. But mainly for aesthetics." Grabbing Ultra Magnus’ arms to handcuff him, Megatron continued: "I have a whole army of vengeful killing machines on this ship, and as their leader, I have to set a good example and show them how to treat our enemies.”

"By leading them to your berth chambers?"

"Look, you don’t have the reputation of being a wholesome saint either!" Megatron could not believe the nerve of Ultra Magnus to make him shout the whole time: "No one will be surprised by you in my chambers. Surely they are out there making bets about this situation as we speak".

"What are they betting with?"

"The usual - body parts and candy. Come now!" Megatron grabbed the handcuffs by the chain and dragged Ultra Magnus from the dining room straight to his private quarters.

Megatron didn’t want to waste any more time and hurried with long strides, almost missing Skywarp and Thundercracker, who approached them.

"Oh, boss, on your way to the torture chamber?"

"Worse still, my dear Skywarp."

Both seekers cheered as they passed through, with Thundercracker yelling, "Yes! We will get 'em all!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Megatron looked back at Ultra Magnus and said "See? I told you it was good for morale."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you aware that the cells and torture chambers are on the opposite side of the ship?"

Now that Ultra Magnus said it, Megatron also remembered this detail. "Listen, smart aft, you try to spend eternity hovering in a directionless nothing and then remember what is right and left!”

"I apologise." At least he sounded apologetic, good. "So, I take it wasn’t long ago that you escaped?"

Ugh, did he need to try getting information out of him again? "Can’t this wait until after we fragged?"

"Will you tell me afterwards?"

"No, I want you to bother me to tell you afterwards." Thankfully Megatron was able to change the subject by arriving at his destination, his private chambers.

In just a few moments he could do whatever he wanted with Ultra Magnus! Reignite their long lost passion and let them both burn in it and lose themselves in nothing but their mutual lust! He would be able to relive the unique experience that no Decepticon on board could ever grant him, the only thing that kept him motivated during his exile, secondary only to his desire to possess Cybertron again!

The anticipation made his frame get hotter and his processor spun. 

Megatron let go of the chain to open the door and quickly ran through various scenarios of how he could do it - Would he open it with a strong push with both servos and give Ultra Magnus a good look at his fantastic new wings? Or be a gentlemech and slowly open one of the doors and let Ultra Magnus enter first? 

_Both, both, both!_

Great idea! And so Megatron stood proudly with his back to his sweetspark, spread his arms before pulling them back, and with a powerful and quick movement he reached for the door handle to push the door open for his most blissful fantasies -

"Don’t you need to pull?"

Instead of pushing his servos, Megatron pushed his helm forward to slam it against the door. _Gag him._  
  
This was the second time in less than an hour that he hit his helm against a hard surface because of Ultra Magnus’ slag. His frame was only a little wobbly as he tried to regain his composure, but he managed to pull the doors open slowly. 

With his servo on the right handle, he turned around and gestured at Ultra Magnus to enter, trying to keep an innocent smile on his face and ignoring his twitching optic. "Make yourself at home, my love!"

Megatron did not know what reaction he expected from Ultra Magnus.

He did not think about a particular reaction. 

But Ultra Magnus' genuine smile with closed optics that turned into a sweet giggle, with his helm down and trembling shoulders- that got him, all right? He did not know where it got him - spark, processor, valve - it just got him. 

His whole face and processor were wrapped in a dizzying and delightful warmth that only increased in intensity when Ultra Magnus stepped inside while saying: "You’re so precious."

Megatron scratched the plan to gag him. 

After Megatron also went in, closed the door and locked it, Ultra Magnus held up his wrists and asked, "Could you remove these now?"

Megatron put a single outstretched digit on his chin plate: "Hm, I don’t know." He squeezed his servos together and went, "Would you not want to keep them on?"

"Not really."

"What about that blindfold, would you like that?"

"Tempting, but I'd like to see your beautiful optics."

It was something special, the way Ultra Magnus described his optics. As a public figure, he knew what it was like to be described by different people. 

The people who hated him only said the worst. The people who flattered him only said what he wanted to hear. The people who worshipped him were delusional. 

But when Ultra Magnus said it so matter-of-factly? That is what it sounded like, a fact. The light was fast, the stars were hot, metal was hard, water had its highest density at 4°C, and Megatron had beautiful optics. 

And Ultra Magnus never lied, so who was he to not believe him?

Megatron wanted to answer, but his mouth felt dry. So he just went to Ultra Magnus to remove the handcuffs without a word, while his processor could not come up with a plan for what to do next.

He had so many fantasies of this moment, dozens to hundreds of vivid and detailed scenarios of how he would frag Ultra Magnus for their reunion, he even listed them alphabetically!

But so far nothing went according to his plans - if he could even remember them. Ultra Magnus surprised him at every opportunity.

So when he put the handcuffs back into his subspace, he hesitated with his next step. Their servos touched at that moment and Megatron thought that under normal circumstances he could do something with this knowledge. But just like his servo in question, his processor was lagging.

_Move, Primus, damn it!_

Megatron awoke from his stupor when Ultra Magnus wrapped one of his digits around his. His spark skipped a beat, and he looked up, only to have his helm seized by Ultra Magnus’ large servos and lifted for a kiss.

Their digits were still intertwined, and Megatron’s entire frame tensed up. The heat in his helm and chassis - which he thought could not get any warmer - rose in an instant.

Ultra Magnus only pressed their lips together, just a gentle touch, but it felt like flying sparks. Megatron was frozen in place, but Ultra Magnus showed his patience by stroking his lower lip with his tongue, just a little push to open his mouth. 

This finally got Megatron's processor working again so he could understand what was going on and he opened his mouth for Ultra Magnus to kiss him deeply and all the way through.

Oh, it was pure bliss!

Ultra Magnus was not too rough, he was not too hesitant, the kiss was not too dry and it was not too wet. It did not feel like too much or too little, it was just perfect, exactly as he remembered it, exactly as he hoped and wished and begged the universe to experience it again. 

That one moment was _heaven_!

Megatron clasped Ultra Magnus' servos around his helm with his own. He did not want this to end. 

Unfortunately, Ultra Magnus withdrew, however, and it caused Megatron to grip his servos even harder when he tried to follow his lover's lips with his own. But unfortunately, he was not tall enough, even when he stood on his feet, and he let out a whimper about the loss. 

But this small moment of sparkbreak was quickly forgotten when he looked into Ultra Magnus’ graceful face. His expression was soft and full of tenderness - he looked as if he could cry with happiness at any time. And his cyan optics - oh Primus, his optic - shone with a faint light, a light that seemed to move like the waves of an ocean. 

"Primus, Megatron... I am so glad I agreed to this."

_I am glad you offered._ That is what Megatron thought and wanted to say, but... as he was running through this scene in his processor, he realised something, something really important-

"Wait... ...I should be in charge!" Oh, for frag's sake, he did not sound like a tyrant! He sounded more like a sparkling who wanted extra treats and was pissed he could not have any. 

Ultra Magnus dared to laugh, "Oh, you looked like you needed some starting help."

"I was planning my strategy!"

"Odd choice to describe shyness."

Megatron gritted his teeth - frag his plans and fantasies, just now he had to prove a point - "I’ll show you shy!” And pushed Ultra Magnus into his spacious berth, climbed right on top of him and claimed his soft lips for himself. 

Megatron held Ultra Magnus' wrists firmly in his servos and pressed them against the soft sheets while he spread his hips - their two arrays heated up quickly and just to get some noise out of Ultra Magnus, Megatron rubbed his valve plate against his lover's spike plate. 

And Megatron was rewarded with a soft moan from Ultra Magnus, which he muffled into their violent kiss. 

This is what Megatron wanted: to dominate Ultra Magnus, to let him squirm and fall apart under him, to take his pleasure on his lover-turned-enemy. To be rough, to demand, to take control, to lead-

Megatron broke their kiss and released the grip on Ultra Magnus' wrists. That did not feel right. 

He did not want any of those things. He imagined doing it all the time, but in reality, he didn’t want it. It was a realisation that felt like the tickle of a scraplet on his arm - followed by a feeling of fear. 

So he tried to change his approach by gently kissing Ultra Magnus and interlocking their digits instead of a strong grip. No roughness or dominance, just something soft and sweet- 

That didn’t work either.

_Damn it!_ Again he stopped what he was doing, propped himself on his servos and noticed that his frame was shaking.

Megatron looked down on Ultra Magnus’ face. His optics, his nose, his wet lips. Despite the clarity of his vision, the image he had of Ultra Magnus gave him the feeling of dreaming. He could not concentrate on anything and felt dizzy. 

"Megatron, what’s wrong?"

The sound of Ultra Magnus' voice felt like cold water splashed on his frame, something that brought him back to a sick sense of reality, but not long enough to stick. 

Everything seemed so unreal to him. 

"l... I do not know..."

Ultra Magnus looked up at him and suddenly concern was written on his features. 

Megatron felt Ultra Magnus’ servos coming up and caressing his helm and cheeks and - it should feel great! That always felt great! It should have felt like comfort, like affection, like love-!

But all Megatron felt, in the end, was sadness and despair. 

Ultra Magnus's eyes widened, and that was all Megatron could see because his vision was blurred by tears. 

_What... why...?_

His frame shook and rattled, and if Ultra Magnus had not sat up and brought Megatron with him, he might not have been able to hold his weight. The first thing he did in his new position was to bring his now free servos to his helm and face. 

More tears came out of his optics and he couldn’t stop it and he couldn’t say why. Why did this happen, he finally got what he wanted...! 

He hadn’t noticed that Ultra Magnus’ servos were touching his arms until Magnus used them to stroke him, and this inexplicable grief only increased because of it, making him sob and whimper, causing Ultra Magnus to remove his servos immediately and say in a desperate tone: "Megatron - you do not have to do this, I’m sorry!” 

Ultra Magnus tried to push Megatron away from him and off his thighs- 

But that made his processor scream in agony. "No, no!"

Theoretically, he knew that Ultra Magnus just wanted to give him space to calm down and respect his limits, but Megatron did not want to be alone! He still could not figure out what made him so emotional, but he knew that being alone would only make it worse, so he wrapped his arms around Ultra Magnus’ chassis and prevented him from getting up.

But that did not fix anything, holding unto Ultra Magnus was not what he needed. He let go, reached for Ultra Magnus’ arms and tried to put them around his frame. Ultra Magnus did not respond, so Megatron whispered, "Hold me."

He felt tears rolling down his face, his frame started to rattle even more than before, all because of the loving presence of Ultra Magnus, but he didn’t want to let go, no, it would feel like death!

"Magnus, hold me. Do not let go of me, please." His voice was soft and trembling, and he was not even sure if Ultra Magnus understood him. But fortunately - just thank the gods - Ultra Magnus wrapped his arms around Megatron and pulled him close. 

One of his servos stroked his cockpit and the other the back of his helm. 

It brought out all the grief, sorrow and sadness he had buried deep inside his processor during this damned eternity of exile. So much of it, and he never knew it was there. Megatron had only entertained his rage. 

In all that time he had only thought about revenge, revenge on every single Mech who had fought against him and caused his defeat. 

Especially Ultra Magnus.

Oh, Primus, so much thought and energy had gone into the idea of taking revenge on Ultra Magnus. 

For betraying him, for fighting him, for leading the rebellion and hatching this cursed plan to banish him to another dimension! 

Whether he had fantasised about killing or fragging Ultra Magnus - usually both at the same time - he had always done so with rage that ran out of his processor. 

It had been easy to be angry at Ultra Magnus when the fool was not there. It had been easy to forget how great he was, how beautiful and wonderful. And it had been easy to forget how much Megatron loved him, for the reasons that Ultra Magnus turned against him in the first place. 

He simply couldn’t feel any anger towards Ultra Magnus.

And all he had left was grief and pain. All caused by loneliness.

"I missed you," Megatron muttered into Ultra Magnus’ chassis. He was not sure if Ultra Magnus could hear his words by how his voice trembled.

"Sending me to another dimension, far away from you... that was your idea." 

Yes, Ultra Magnus had every right to do what he did. But that did not stop Megatron from feeling abandoned.

"You had time to reconcile yourself with it... while I was left alone."

Megatron did not say anything for a while after that. He just kept crying like the lovesick fool he was, and Ultra Magnus held him tightly in his arms. The whole situation was just chaos. How was it fair or logical that Ultra Magnus was at the same time his greatest source of happiness _and_ sadness?

"Megatron... ...I am sorry."

Megatron had calmed down a bit at this point and could speak with more clarity: "We are enemies, and you beat me fair and square. No need to apologise."

The servo on his cockpit shifted to cupping his chin and let him look into Ultra Magnus’ optics. "That doesn’t matter. I will always be sorry for hurting you."

Megatron just stared at him. He had no answer for that. It was sweet to hear, but hurting each other was all they did.  
  


Oh, he longed for the days when the worst argument they could have was the question of whether to sort their datapads by colour or size.

At that time he had never had the desire to dominate Ultra Magnus. He wanted to dominate everything else, he wanted the submission of everyone except Ultra Magnus.

The only thing he wanted from Ultra Magnus was love. 

Again he reached into his subspace to grab the handcuffs - and this time ropes as well - for another purpose. 

He held it up for Ultra Magnus to see and said: "Magnus, would you tie me up?"

Ultra Magnus seemed a little surprised by this - they had done this before but in a playful context. Nevertheless, Ultra Magnus took the handcuffs but asked: "Are you sure?"

Megatron, who had been looking up all the time, put his helm back against Ultra Magnus’ chassis: "Yes. I can’t be in charge, not with all this grief." 

Pushing himself closer, he added: "Make me helpless against you. Make me yours."

After a moment of silence, Megatron felt Ultra Magnus move them so that he could kiss the tip of Megatron's helm: "As you wish, my dear." 

With this, Ultra Magnus turned them both over and gently pushed and spread Megatron onto the soft sheets. While kissing Megatron passionately, he took his arms and led them to the berth post, fumbled a little with the handcuffs and then tied Megatron's wrists. 

Megatron's spark beat got faster and faster, and the oh-so-addictive warmth returned to his face and chassis and spread to his entire frame. When Ultra Magnus broke their kiss - leaving Megatron panting - Megatron took the opportunity to look up and see his tied wrists for himself. His arms were stretched out so that he could move nothing but his digits. 

Ultra Magnus had lifted Megatron's knees, spread them apart and held some of the ropes in his servos, but still asked first: "Everything okay?

Megatron took a few deep intakes before he said, "Yes, I’m fine."

He expected Ultra Magnus to start tying his knees, but he bent down and touched Megatron's face instead: "We can stop anytime you want."

"I know."

"You tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Yes."

Ultra Magnus gave him a chaste kiss and whispered to him, "Just say no and I'll stop."

Megatron did not know whether to feel impatience or affection: "Yes, dear, yes. I know. I promise."

Ultra Magnus seemed satisfied and smiled at him before kissing him again. Then he sat up straight and finally began to tie Megatron's calves to his thighs so that he could no longer stretch his legs. 

Several times he asked if it was too tight, which Megatron denied each time. Megatron himself could do nothing but watch in awe as he was manhandled into immobility with the purest of intentions. 

He tested the knots to see if they would loosen, and they did, so Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Magnus, you do not have to be so soft."

Ultra Magnus averted his gaze as he began to wrap the rope around his left knee again. "I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable."

Oh, what has Megatron done to deserve this guy? 

"I can see that. I see how you care. That is why I want you to do it."

Ultra Magnus looked at him again with a calm expression and just nodded before he went back to work. 

This time he didn’t hold back and made the knots so tight that Megatron could feel the pressure on his gears. When he tried to stretch his leg again, the knots did not loosen, and Megatron was satisfied. 

Ultra Magnus tied additional ropes around his knees to attach them to the berth post as well, rendering Megatron completely immobile. 

Spread out and complete at Ultra Magnus' mercy. 

Megatron's frame tensed up a little and his core temperature rose. Ultra Magnus stared up and down at him and Megatron felt the warmth emanating from his lover's frame, heard his rapid venting and saw the pink glow on his face - Ultra Magnus was also badly affected. 

Ultra Magnus leaned down to catch Megatron in another deep kiss while his servos touched, stroked and explored every part of his captive frame. Megatron twitched and wriggled under the attention, especially those being paid to his wings and the inside of his thighs, making him whimper and sigh into their kiss. 

Ultra Magnus teased and massaged the seams between his legs and plates as he moved away from Megatron's lips and began licking and biting his neck cables. 

Megatron writhed with pleasure, the attention felt so good, and he could just enjoy everything without having to think a single coherent thought. 

He knew that Ultra Magnus would never do anything to make him feel bad, would never break the trust Megatron placed in him, and most importantly, he wouldn’t leave. Megatron could just let go for once, let go of the powerful and strong facade for the sake of his troops, let go of all the destructive thoughts that had been stuck in his processor since he had lost their last battle. 

None of this mattered at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that Ultra Magnus was here to take care of him and love him as he had done in the past.

One thing was missing, however.

"Magnus, please talk to me."

Ultra Magnus lifted his helm and moved close to Megatron's Audial, whispering, "What do you want to hear?"

The sound of his deep and calm voice went straight through Megatron’s frame: "How much you missed me."

Ultra Magnus began to touch Megatron's valve panel and it immediately retracted. 

"I missed you."

Ultra Magnus said the words at the same time as he ran a digit between Megatron's wet valve lips, which made him gasp with both sensations. 

"I missed you all this time." Electricity shot through his frame as Ultra Magnus rubbed against his outer node. 

Instinctively, Megatron tried to close his legs, which the ropes prevented. Ultra Magnus just kept rubbing and massaging and there was nothing Megatron could do about it. 

Ultra Magnus used his free servo to touch Megatron's frame again and again and ghost from arms to thighs. Just endless teasing that made Megatron twitch and built up little sparks of charge on his frame. Especially when Ultra Magnus stroked his new wings again, they were still sensitive! And being touched there made Megatron whimper softly. 

"I missed having you near me." 

Still teasing Megatron's valve, Ultra Magnus shifted slightly to support his upper frame on his elbow. 

Megatron looked into Ultra Magnus’ face, curious and eager to find out what he would do to him.

Ultra Magnus used the back of his digits to brush Megatron's helm and stopped when he touched the lashes - Ah, he wanted to remove them!

Megatron nodded in silent agreement and opened the lashes of his helmet per command so that Ultra Magnus could pull it off more easily.

Megatron did not think too much about the solar panels underneath, a relic from the old days when his frame type still lived underground and needed more than just optics to find its way in the dark. But they were completely outdated when travelling through Cybertron was made more accessible and the lower parts were opened. 

Many had simply removed the panels because they were no longer of use. Megatron wanted to do the same but decided against it because Ultra Magnus had said he looked pretty with them once. And whatever Ultra Magnus had said was true. 

Besides, the panels had at least one plus point - if they were touched just right, they made him float with pleasure.

Ultra Magnus had to sit upright to put the helmet on the bedside table - _Magnus, why?_ \- and then bend down again to caress and kiss the exposed solar panels, in sync with a digit finding its way into Megatron's valve. 

Megatron's whole frame cramped up and he let out a moan that got louder as Ultra Magnus whispered again, "I missed your frame." 

Megatron's intakes became more and more hectic, and he could not hold back any noise from the onslaught of kisses pressed onto his long-neglected panels. Each brush felt like little explosions that charged his entire frame with pleasure and delight. 

Ultra Magnus was rougher with its valve, added a second digit and scissored with fast and wide movements, quickly added a third and pressed hard against every sensor it could reach.

Megatron tightened against the ropes and handcuffs that held him down and felt them rubbing almost painfully against his gears and plating. Even his wings tensed and stiffened, activating the red, hard light that came out of them. 

That was not planned. That usually only happened when he transformed.

Ultra Magnus stopped what he was doing for a moment - Megatron noticed that he was startled by the light and sound of his outstretched wings. Curiously, Ultra Magnus lifted himself again - giving Megatron some time to catch his breath - to look at the hard light and smiled at Megatron with a wow-mouth.

"They are new, so I cannot miss them, but they are really pretty.”

"They make you look pretty too," Megatron said before he thought. The red shimmer reflected on Ultra Magnus' armour and gave him a soothing aura. Ultra Magnus huffed with amusement and stretched out his arm to touch one of them and ask, "Can you feel them like that?"

He felt it, but only pressure. "Not really." What Megatron did feel was part of the built-up charge wearing off, and he was desperately trying to get the digits in his valve moving again. "Magnus, can’t this wait till later?"

Ultra Magnus responded with a smirk and by pressing into his valve again, causing Megatron to jump in his restraints and curse. "Ah, frag!" Ultra Magnus kept up the rough pace and bent over to kiss and nibble the solar panels again - Megatron quickly recovered the lost charge.

Everything felt great, but Megatron got impatient with all the teasing and wanted more. If it had been any other situation, he would have yelled at Ultra Magnus a few minutes ago to spike him, but right now he didn’t- couldn’t even. 

He didn’t want to have any control over this, he just wanted to claim what Ultra Magnus gave him. He wanted to feel helpless and powerless.

Because Ultra Magnus always cared for the helpless and powerless.

Finally, Ultra Magnus let his spike out - Megatron lifted his helm to take a look because he _needed_ to see it - and shifted to align with Megatron's valve. He cupped Megatron's helm with both servos and gave him another kiss as a warning before he pushed inside. 

Ultra Magnus moved slowly and stretched Megatron in agonizing pleasure as he began to rub the solar panels, pressing harder the deeper his spike went.

Megatron felt like being struck by lightning, like a slow and pleasant flash of lightning. The crackling of charge on and inside his frame became more and more intense, and he uttered a long, drawn-out cry.

Even Ultra Magnus gasped and dropped his helm on Megatron’s chest plates. "Oh, Primus- Megatron-," Well, it suited Megatron that Ultra Magnus was also overwhelmed, it gave him a little time to get used to the enormous stretching of his valve.

Soon Ultra Magnus regained his composure and muttered in Megatron's Audial: "Dear, I missed your valve too."

The valve in question contracted at these words and Ultra Magnus choked on a moan. 

"I missed your spike too." Megatron managed to say before he laughed. Ultra Magnus joined him, and for a few seconds, they just smiled at each other.

After another deep kiss, Ultra Magnus started pounding into him at a fast pace. He had to let go of Megatron's helm and hold him by the shoulders to keep him from moving away. He then placed a servo under Megatron's waist and pulled his lower frame into the air to deepen his thrusts.

Megatron simply moaned and cried at the immense pleasure and delight he received.

The heat and charge grew and grew, and he could do nothing to ground himself. He couldn’t grip anything with his servos, he couldn’t move anything, and with his legs and hips held high he had the feeling of falling. 

In all the lust and desire a certain fear returned to him - the fear of being let go.

"Magnus," Megatron stammered between the thrusts, "Please, hold me."

And Ultra Magnus did. 

He tightened his grip on the shoulder and waist to bring them as close as possible without ever slowing down. 

"Y-yes! Yes! Magnus, thank you."

Ultra Magnus would never drop him, not this time. And Megatron could simply enjoy the fragging and the impending overload without fear, grief or pain. 

\----

Megatron had recharged well.

After their emotionally charged interface session, Ultra Magnus removed all restraints and put the two of them under a nice, soothing shower. It was lucky for his sweetspark that Megatron was too tired and relaxed to let grief take hold of him, otherwise, he would have held onto his frame the whole time, which would have made the process of getting them nice and clean extremely difficult.

But no, Ultra Magnus - for once - hadn’t gotten any trouble from him and had just done his thing!

Scrub away all fluids and paint transfers, rub Megatron's plating with polish, put Megatron's helmet back on, change the sheets, put both of them on the berth for recharge.

Megatron, for his part, had thanked Ultra Magnus again and again for everything he had done and had told him what a wonderful person he was throughout the entire aftercare process. 

Ultra Magnus was not vain, quite the opposite - he was humble to a fault, he never wanted to get credit for anything! Just a person who would do anything for someone else to help them without ever asking for anything in return. He was not a doormat, but Megatron knew with certainty that he needed and deserved all the gratitude and praise he could get. 

Besides, it was only fair, Megatron had Ultra Magnus do all the work. It would have hurt his pride as a good ex not to give back a little. 

The fact that Ultra Magnus took care of everything was probably the reason why Megatron woke up first. 

Ultra Magnus looked peaceful and cute when he recharged, but also exhausted. So Megatron sneaked off the berth as quietly as possible to let him rest.

Without making loud noises, Megatron managed to get out his secret supply of good and rich energon and sweets and put them on his bedside table so Ultra Magnus could eat them as soon as he woke up. 

Megatron also went to his shelf full of datapads and picked out some he thought would please Ultra Magnus and put them next to the Energon. 

Hmm, was that enough? Megatron did not know. So he also grabbed a pack of glitter for no reason - which he also kept for no reason - and gently sprinkled it on Ultra Magnus' frame. 

He had to make sure that Ultra Magnus could perceive his presence as a nuisance even when he was not there! He had been far too vulnerable the night before and needed to get things back on track. 

Finally, he got an empty datapad and wrote a note on it, left the room, locked the door and left Ultra Magnus, in whatever dream world he was in.

The note:  
  
_“Need to make sure the ship hasn’t burnt down while I left everything in Starscream’s servos- will come back soon to give you the bottoming I still owe you <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ _Your significant bother,_ _  
_ _Megatron_ _  
_ _  
_ _PS: Please don’t rearrange my datapad shelf.”_

 _  
_ Epilogue

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Btw, here is a post with the Megatron design with the wings  
> https://baebeyza.tumblr.com/post/629418535443103744/some-sketches-for-my-own-megatron-design-with
> 
> I originally designed it for a different AU but wanna use it for this as well, so just ignore the roses on the pics -v-


End file.
